¿Me quieres como soy?
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Una pequeña sensación que siente, unos sentimientos enfermizos que sentían entre ellos. Ocultos en las sombras. Siendo demostrados cuando Naruto se quedo trabado en el sexy-no-jutsu, demostrando así... el amor que siempre se tenían. One-shot.


**Cathy: ¡Wolas! Here with my first yaoi story... O eso creo... pero sí que terminara en un besho yaoi... **

**Ranma: Lo que digas**

**Cathy: ¿No me crees? Ya verás... ya verás...**

**Vegeta: Dejen a la insecta, escorias, no molesten.**

**Cathy: Eso... ESPERA ¿Tú queriendo que inicie? ¿Qué te pasó?**

**Vegeta: AHHGGG, nada, inicia ¡Que estorbas! **

**Cathy: Es mi casa ¬¬' joer... ahora... mis BESHOS SASUNARU DE ASDAESSIAMIENTO *¡u¡***

**Goku: Queremos aclarar que los personajes no nos pertenecen**

**Cathy: Cierto, le pertenecen al drogado de Masashi Kishimoto n.n y quiero aclarar que esto es un hermoso AU, y como dije, trataré de hacerlo lo mas fiel a la serie que me sea posible, tampoco cambiare las personalidades de ninguno de los personajes ya que eso es en lo que me fijo al leer historias. Sobre todo con Sasuke ¿que es difícil seguir su personalidad? Para nada compadres, es sencillo si haz vivido algo cercano a lo que el le ha pasado... Como yo... *suspira* ya bueno. Aquí voy.**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

* * *

La noche caía en la Aldea de Konoha, todos los shinobis volverían dentro de poco a casa.

En un pequeño lugar el equipo 7 estaba reunido, o mejor dicho, volviendo a la aldea luego de otra misión exitosa. Kakashi venía leyendo su Icha Icha mientras Sakura hablaba con Naruto; Sasuke se mantenía serio, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaban sus compañeros de equipo, sólo se encontraba alerta por si alguien los atacaba mientras volvían a la aldea.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que entraron a la aldea oculta de la hoja, Kakashi se detuvo y cerró su libro, dando una vista a sus alumnos.

—Bueno niños —dice éste, con una sonrisa que se notaba a pesar de estar tapada bajo esa mascara que usa — Es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana temprano.

Naruto enseguida miro a su sensei con una mirada que reflejaba un ''¿en serio?'' mientras se preparaba para decirle algo, en ese instante Kakashi lo mira sin borrar la expresión que estaba casi impresa en su oculto rostro, a lo que Naruto simplemente suspiro y desvío la mirada en manera de resignación. Ya era tarde y el sueño le había llegado al rubio, por lo cual no le dijo nada a su sensei, solamente se limitó y asintió cuando éste dijo que llegaría ''temprano''.

Sasuke asintió y sin mas se fue alejando del lugar en donde estaba reunido su equipo, dando una última mirada a su equipo.

Naruto mira como Sasuke se va alejando de ellos, soltando un suspiro de nuevo. Lo observa de cierta manera como de tristeza al ver que se alejaba, y un poco de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida en esa misión. Luego de despedirse de su sensei y Sakura también emprende camino hacia su apartamento, pensando de nuevo en lo agradecido que estaba con que Sasuke le hubiera salvado la vida, de nuevo, ya que siempre era él quien se tomaba la molesta de hacerlo. Sacude la cabeza un poco ante esos pensamientos, puesto que aunque le diera mil vueltas al asunto... no podía sacar a Sasuke de su cabeza.

—Haaa... ¿Pero que estoy pensando? —sacude la cabeza una vez mas, en verdad no podía sacar a Sasuke de su cabeza. Aún agitando la cabeza llega a su apartamento y saca las llaves de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego meter la llave a la manivela de la puerta, entrando así en su apartamento.

—Que día... más agotador... —se tira a la cama a la vez que se va quitando el protector de la frente, cerrando los ojos un momento.

El sueño en el que estaba el pequeño rubio iba aumentando cada vez más y más, hasta que así cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las garras de ese sueño que tenía inclusive desde que estaban en misión.

_—Tengo que entrenar más, no puedo permitir que Sasuke me esté salvando una y otra vez... _—tras ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, Naruto enseguida que mira como el sol se asoma en su ventana, rápidamente se mete al baño, puesto que había logrado sacar a Sasuke de su mente... o eso pensaba él.

Luego de unos minutos sale y se viste con su típica chaqueta naranja, poniéndose su protector en la frente y saliendo hacia el lugar donde estarían Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke.

Sakura miraba embelesada a Sasuke, a pesar de que él esté mirando hacía otra parte con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fría en los ojos.

Naruto queda viendo a Sasuke por unos instantes, dudaba en decirle algo... como un ''Hola'' u otra cosa, tan solo algo para cruzar palabra con el Uchiha menor. Luego sacude nuevamente su cabeza, tratando de sacar a Sasuke de nuevo de su pensamiento.

—¡Hey! ¿Ya llego Kakashi-sensei? —pregunta mientras se frota un ojo, puesto que aún tenía algo de sueño.

—Bueno, aún no ha llegado, Kakashi-sensei sí que se olvida que nos tiene aquí esperando —tras decir lo último cruza los brazos, bastante molesta, puesto que siempre los hacían esperar más de lo que deberían.

—Bueno, si... ¡Ese sensei va a llegar tarde de nuevo'ttebayo! —se queja también Naruto, respondiendo a lo que había dicho la pelirosada.

—¡Haaaaa! ¡Que molestia! —responde Sakura a la vez, ya comenzándose a desesperar por la tardanza de su sensei.

Sasuke se mantiene sin decir nada, solo viendo de reojo el claro del rió que estaba debajo del puente donde siempre esperaban a Kakashi. Con cierta pose que lo hacía verse mas sexy, o eso a los ojos de Naruto... que enseguida desvió la mirada para evitarse el problema de seguir viendo la... anatomía de su compañero de equipo.

Luego una onda de viento azota a los tres chicos, era nada mas y nada que Kakashi, haciendo su aparición.

—¡Ya era hora de que apareciera, Sensei! —dice muy molesta Sakura ante la tardanza de su sensei.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Siempre llega tarde! —se quejo también Naruto, al mismo tiempo que Sakura le gritaba, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

—¡¿Podrían callarse ya?! —dice Sasuke al sentirse harto de los gritos de sus compañeros.

Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo, era raro verlo así de irritado, enseguida obedecieron sin mediar palabra.

A Naruto se le vino una idea a la mente, que pensaba en si sería mala o no... Se acerca un poco a Sakura, para ver que era lo que pensaba ella de su idea.

—Ne Ne Sakura-chan —dice un poco bajito, para evitar ser escuchado por su sensei y Sasuke. —¡Ya es hora de hacer que Kakashi-sensei aprenda la lección'ttebayo! —dice energético, esperando la respuesta de la pelirrosada.

—Hum... no es mala idea Naruto —responde ella, hablando bajo también. —¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Bueno... hoy cuando vayamos al valle, se me ocurre hacer que su perversión le juegue una mala pasada... —pensando un poco mientras hablaba lo que le venía a la mente. —Hum Hum...

Sakura asiente aún sin comprender mucho ¿cómo iba a usar que la perversión de Kakashi en su contra? ¿Ese sería un buen castigo para él? Aunque era cierto que siempre se tenían que despertar temprano para esperarlo aunque siempre llegará tarde, no sería mal darle un castigo de vez en cuando.

—Je, no es mala idea Naruto... Pero, ¿exactamente cómo planeas hacerlo? —pregunta curiosa y a la vez con una sonrisa divertida en rostro.

—Se me ocurre que podemos molestarlo —sonríe mientras asiente varias veces— ¡Utiizando mi jutsu!

Sakura se mantiene algo pensativa por la idea algo descabellada por parte de su compañero de Equipo.

—Bueno Naruto, no es una mala idea —dijo la pelirosada al escuchar la idea que había sugerido su compañero.

Naruto mira de reojo a su sensei y a Sasuke, pero al ver al pelinegro se le vino la imagen de él cuando le salvó la vida, vuelve a mirar a Sakura, asintiendo entonces al plan de castigar a Kakashi.

—¡Lo haremos ahora! ¡Dattebayo! —asintió de nuevo, a lo que Sakura sonrío a eso.

Ambos volvieron con los demás, ya con un pequeño plan entre manos para que Kakashi aprendiera la lección; justamente para que ya no llegará tarde de nuevo. Sakura pensaba que con sólo utilizar el sexy-no-jutsu sería suficiente castigo, y por que ella misma no podría hacerlo...

Sasuke seguía recostado contra el barandal del puente, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, esperando que su sensei diera órdenes para que lo que iban a hacer ese día, que probablemente sería otra misión. Bajo esa fría capa de su actitud podría ser un chico con sentimientos... tal vez no correspondidos; hacía bien en disimularlos, pero no siempre lo lograba... ya que en las situaciones donde ésa persona se encontraba en peligro él corría a ayudarlo, siendo su capa de orgullo destruida por un momento.

Kakashi ya había notado algo raro en ellos dos, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero desde su misión anterior había notado ciertas cosas en Naruto, no sólo por la manera en que él miraba a Sasuke, sino también por el muy ligero rubor en las mejillas del rubio, no le parecía del todo extraño pues conocía la razón, era porque se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía el Uchiha.

Por otra parte, también había notado algo en el Uchiha, no sólo por la manera en que se lanzó a salvar a Naruto cuando éste se encontraba en peligro, sino también porque sonreía leve al ver al rubio... una sonrisa algo especial, y era porque habían sentimientos, pero su orgullo y frialdad eran muy grandes como para llegar a admitirlo.

Él cerró su libro de Icha Icha para dirigir su vista a su pequeño equipo guiado, soltando un suspiro al ver a esos dos.

—Bien, lamento mi demora, pero ho...—no pudo terminar lo que estaba apunto de decir debido a la interrupción por parte de Naruto y Sakura.

—¡Como siempre! ¡Llegas tarde! —dicen ambos a la vez.

—No es para tanto... —dice Kakashi agitando su mano con las cejas arqueadas con algo de preocupación, igual que siempre.

—¡Nada! —dice Naruto ya con las manos en el costado del rostro con su voz algo alterada— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya verá Kakashi-sensei! —cierra los ojos y coloca los manos en posición de un jutsu, causando una mueca de ''no entender'' en el rostro de Sasuke y Kakashi, Sakura reía entre dientes... ya que era la única que sabía el plan. Naruto se envuelve en una nube de humo, de la cual, aparecen alrededor un montón de copias de una chica semi-desnuda, siendo casi unas 100 copias que se formaron alrededor del puente de donde se encontraba el equipo 7 —¡Harem no jutsu! —dice Naruto ya con voz femenina, combinando su sexy-no-jutsu con el kage-bunshin-no-jutsu. Kakashi abre su ojo como plato, quedándose quieto como piedra al ver chicas casi por todas partes.

— Ka-ka-shi~sen-sei —decían todas las copias al mismo tiempo, mientras, podría decirse que el verdadero Naruto—en sexy-no-jutsu—se acerca a Kakashi, abrazándolo por la espalda y susurrando en su oído de manera ''sensual''— No vuelva a llegar tarde'ttebayo.

Sakura estaba que moría de risa al ver esa escena, mientras Sasuke miraba todo con cierto rencor; ¿Por qué sería? ¿A caso eran... celos?, un pequeño ''Hmph'' sale de la boca del pelinegro, al parecer sí estaba algo... celoso.

Naruto seguía con su pequeño ''castigo'' a su sensei, mientras Kakshi estaba casi al borde del sangrado nasal. Él Mira de reojo a Sasuke, viendo su rostro de completa desaprobación o tal vez con una risa retenida... por lo que hace en ese instante, haciendo que bajara un poco la mirada sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡YA BASTA NARUTO! —dice Kakashi al ver que ya no podría resistir mucho más, y al ver que 'ella' no paraba de hacer su pequeño trabajo, terminó por darle un golpe en la cabeza. Al instante que el puño de Kakashi golpea la cabeza de Naruto las copias que estaban esparcidas por todas partes desaparecen al instante, Naruto cae al suelo con una nube de humo rodeándolo. Kakashi da un suspiro y Naruto cae con los ojos cerrados con fuerza a causa del golpe, cuando la nube de humo se disuelve, se ve que Naruto aún continua en sexy-no-jutsu pero ya con su ropa de siempre.

Kakashi respira profundo y luego vuelve a estar serio, mirando a la 'chica' que estaba en el suelo. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados con las mejillas infladas sobre el suelo debido al golpe que le asentaron. Kakashi cierra un ojo y da un suspiro, mientras Sakura deja de reír poco a poco al ver a Naruto aún ese jutsu. Sasuke sólo observa.

—Naruto, no seas ridículo y levántate ya. —dice Kakashi al ver la chica en el suelo.

—Naruto... —dice Sakura, aún extrañada al ver a su amigo en ese jutsu, a pesar de que las copias ya habían desaparecido.

Naruto aprieta los ojos y luego los abre poco a poco, se levanta y se pone la mano en la cabeza; en el lugar donde Kakashi le había golpeado. Enseguida vuelve a cerrar los ojos debido al dolor, puesto que su sensei no había sido del todo sutil.

—Haaa... ¡Que brusco Kakashi-sensei! —dice Naruto mientras se soba la cabeza, hablando con un tono de voz inocente puesto que era como una niña de 16 años al permanecer en ese jutsu.

Sasuke mira de reojo a Naruto, pensando en la razón por la cual permanecía en ese jutsu, pensaba en muchas cosas pero no decía nada, mas bien, consideraba cada una de las cosas que se le pasaban por la mente.

Kakashi entre-cierra un poco los ojos.

—Naruto, deshaz ese jutsu, ya déjate de tonterías. —decía Kakashi sin quitarle su ojo de encima.

—¿Hum? ¿Jutsu? —Naruto se da una pequeña ojeada, notando que su cabello largo, atado en dos coletas, llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas— ¡Oh! —pone las manos en posición de un jutsu y cierra fuerte los ojos para concentrarse y deshacerlo.

Sasuke la mira, sus brazos que antes estaban cruzados ahora se van sobre la baranda en donde estaba recostado, puesto que ver así a Naruto le parecía de cierta manera... algo tierno. Naruto ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, a pesar de que intentaba deshacer el jutsu no pasaba nada, seguía estando como chica; la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él a no poder volver a ser él mismo.

—¡Moo! —lo intenta una última vez y al ver que no sucedía nada abre los ojos — ¡No pasa nada! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No pasa nada! —repetía y repetía ya con desespero, acercándose a Kakashi.— ¡No quiero quedarme así! —ya entrando en impaciencia al no poder volver a su forma original.

—Hum, es tu culpa. —sentenció él.

—¡P-Pero sólo era una broma'ttebayo! ¡No es justo!

Kakashi ríe un poco, le hacía gracia ver a Naruto así de desesperado por volver a ser el de siempre, en otras palabras, volver a ser hombre. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, eso no podría estar pasando.. ¿O sí?. Naruto se acerca mas a Kakashi, causando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y se pare de donde estaba arrescostado, acercándose a Naruto y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto haciendo que se aleje de Kakashi.

—No ganas nada con hacer un escándalo, Naruto. —le dice sin quitar su mano del hombro de ella.

—S-Sasuke... —ella baja la mirada un poco, con un sonrojo notable en su mejillas, Sasuke tenía razón, no ganaba nada haciendo un escándalo.

Sakura ya no sabía que pensar, uno de sus mejores amigos acaso estaba ¿atrapado en un jutsu?

—Kakashi-sensei —le dice Sakura, sintiendo también algo de culpa por haberlo incitado en lugar de frenarlo cuando tenía oportunidad. —¿Por qué Naruto no puede volver a la normalidad? —preguntó preguntada y algo angustiada.

—Hum... —suelta un suspiro cerrando su ojo, tratando de ser lo mas sutil posible al decir lo que iba a decir —puede que, esté trabado en el justu, y creo que fue por el golpe que le di —se rasca la cabeza a la vez que arqueaba las cejas con algo de angustia.

—¿T-Trabado? —sube la mirada para ver a su sensei, puesto que ahora era muchísimo mas bajo que antes.

—Kakashi-sensei... no lo dice en serio ¿O sí? —dice Sakura con algo de angustia al principio, pero luego sonríe de lado.— Bueno, se lo merece por hacer esa broma, no me sorprende.

Sasuke frunce el ceño mientras mira a Sakura, para él eso no era un juego y por alguna razón le molestaba que le dijeran esas cosas a Naruto, siendo inconsciente de nuevo acerca la razón por la cual se molestaba.

—¿S-S-Sasuke-kun? —Dice Sakura al sentirse incómoda por la mirada que Sasuke le estaba brindando, y a la vez algo extrañada.

—Tsk, deberías de dejar de molestar —dice sin dejar de verla, sin darse cuenta que aún sostenía los hombros de Naruto, causando que ella se sonrojara más, pero gracias a que tenía la mirada baja su sonrojo no se notaba mucho.

—Sasuke, encárgate de de Naruto, yo tendré que hablar con Sakura. —dice Kakashi, mirando el pequeño gesto que Sasuke tenía con Naruto y Sakura, notando enseguida la razón de ello.

—Tsk... bien —le desvía la mirada a Sakura, aún sin notar que mantenía a Naruto en sus brazos. Naruto mantenía la mirada baja, puesto que ese gesto por parte de Sasuke se le hacía tierno y sobreprotector... cosa que le confundía un poco ¿A caso Sasuke se había dado cuenta de los pequeños sentimientos que el rubio sentía hacía él? ¿O solo era para hacerlo entrar en razón?

—Sasuke... —dice bajito Naruto, moviendo un poco los hombros para que le soltase. Sasuke se separa de ella y cruza los brazos, por fin se había dado cuenta de había mantenido a Naruto entre sus brazos, desviando la mirada.

Sakura los miraba con cierta melaconlía combinado con algo de tristeza al ver que Sasuke le prestaba mas atención a Naruto que a ella misma.

—Vamos, Kakashi-sensei —dice Sakura, acercándose a su sensei.

—Naruto —Kakashi le da una leve ojeada a su 'alumna'.— Seguramente te estás enfermando, estas toda roja.

—¡K-Kakashi-sensei! —dice y ella con los ojos en blanco y completamente sonrojada— S-Solo... ¡N-No estoy acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo en este jutsu'ttebayo! —decía casi gritando, su voz femenina le hacía ver mas adorable e inocente que como hombre, causando un muy ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke por verla así.

—Sasuke, te lo encargo.

Kakashi pone la mano en la espalda de Sakura haciendo que avanzará hacia un lugar donde ellos dos hablarían. Sasuke mete las manos en los bolsillos dándose la vuelta e iniciando a caminar.

—Vamos —dice frío mientras camina, sin esperar siquiera que Naruto le siguiese.

—¡Espera! —corre un poco para alcanzarlo, posicionándose a su lado.

Para Sasuke el ver a Naruto de ese modo le parecía algo tierno, sin embargo seguía con su misma actitud altiva y orgullosa y gracias a eso no iba a permitirse decirlo.

—Ne Ne, Sasuke. Tengo hambre ¡Vayamos a comer algo'ttebayo! —sonríe con emoción. A pesar de que su sonrojo no bajase de todo por la presencia del Uchiha a su lado, su misma presencia le distraía un poco y mas ahora que de cierta manera era mucho mas baja, en estatura, que antes.

—Hmph... —la mira de reojo, pensando en lo que había dicho, no le molestaba la idea de ir a comer porque era cierto que no había desayunado correctamente por estar esperando a Kakashi desde muy temprano en la mañana.

—¿Entonces sí? —pone las manos en forma de puño sobre su boca sonriendo con emoción y con los ojos iluminados— ¡Ven! ¡Vayamos al Ichitaku! —asiente y se adelanta un poco, dudaba en si tomarlo del brazo o no para ir al lugar mas rápido pero la emoción por el Ramen le hizo acerca su mano al brazo de Sasuke jalándolo de manera 'inconsciente' para guiarlo al Ichiraku.

La cara del pelinegro era inexpresiva pero casi cambia completamente al ver la acción repentina de su compañero, dio un leve suspiro y se deja llevar hacia el lugar donde Naruto quería que fuera. Naruto mira hacia adelante mientras corría y jalaba del brazo a a Sasuke, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al Ichiraku se detiene para entrar por su preciado Ramen.

El pelinegro estaba algo confundido de pensamientos, ¿Por qué Naruto se le hacía tan adorable? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada para detenerlo? Y no eran pensamientos recientes pero, ¿Por qué siempre estaba en peligro él se lanzaba a salvarlo? ¿Por qué...? Aunque ya conocía bien esa respuesta y no era una tontería, sino porqué en el fondo... muy en el fondo; si apreciaba a su amigo y compañero, porque él era importante para él... porque...

— ¡Ya llegamos'ttebayo! — suelta su brazo y entra al lugar con emoción, igual que siempre al ir a comer pero le hacía feliz ir por primera vez con Sasuke, no sabía muy bien la razón pero eso le hacía sentirse feliz y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

Sasuke entra sin ganas al lugar ''Sólo siguiendo lo que le había dicho Kakashi'' que era acompañar a Naruto, pero aún no comprendía del todo el como estaba 'trabado' en el justu, lo más probable era que el efecto pasaría por si mismo.

Naruto se sienta frente a la barra apoyando sus brazos sobre la misma, viendo al viejo con una sonrisa zorruda.

— ¡Lo mismo de siempre! —le dice emocionado al viejo, a lo que él se confunde un poco puesto que no lo había visto a Naruto de esa manera.— ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Rápido!

Sasuke sonríe leve al verla de reojo, su comportamiento le seguía pareciendo adorable. La oji-azul mira de reojo al pelinegro al empezar a desesperarse por la tardada llegada de su Ramen, al verlo se sonroja se sonroja un poco por ver la leve e inusual sonrisa de su compañero a la vez que se sentía extrañado, puesto que esa sonrisa sólo aparecía cuando Naruto estaba cerca, por eso para ella verlo sonreír era demasiado especial.

—D-Deja de verme a-así... —dijo algo incómoda por esa mirada de su compañero de equipo.

**—**Hum... —dice bajito sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Su mano se acerca a donde el bol de ramen esperaba ser tomado, acercándoselo a Naruto para luego desviar la mirada.

—¡G-Gracias'ttebayo! —sonríe con un sonrojo muy notable en sus mejillas. — ¡Itadakimasu! —luego de agradecer por la comida empieza a comer con rapidez, pero echa una leve ojeada al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado; notando como una gota de sudor pasaba de su cara hasta su cuello, desvía la mirada enseguida y vuelve a ver al viejo vendedor.— ¡Jii-chan! ¡Otro plato para Sasuke!

El pelinegro abre los ojos en impresión por haber escuchado eso, soltando un ''tsk'' en modo de resignación. El viejo le entrega un bol de ramen enseguida y él lo toma en sus manos para ponerlo frente a él. Era cierto que no había desayunado correctamente por haber estado esperando a Kakashi desde muy temprano en la mañana y comer un poco de ramen no le molestaba mucho.

—¡Come Sasuke! ¡Está delicioso! —La rubia le codea el brazo para que él iniciase a comer.

—Tsk... bien. —rueda los ojos y toma los palillos, enrollándolos en los tallarines del ramen para comenzar a comer. Naruto sonríe aún más y vuelve su atención a su propio plato de comida.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que la oji-azul terminase de comer. Deja sus palillos sobre el plato vacío de ramen y suelta un suspiro de alegría por haber comido y que por alguna extraña razón se sintiese satisfecho.

—Que fastidio... —dice apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.— Yo quería comer otro plato pero éste odioso jutsu no me deja —suspira al final, viendo al Uchiha que se encontraba a su lado.

Él frunce el ceño un poco y deja los palillos sobre el plato para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo.

—¿Hum? —ella se acerca un poco y mira que el plato de su compañero aún estaba medio lleno.— Hu, parece que no tienes tanta hambre... —una sonrisa zorruda aparece en su rostro mientras mira a su compañero. — ¡Entonces me lo como yo'ttebayo! —toma entre sus manos el plato de ramen para dislazarlo a su lugar, tomando otros palillos para terminar de comer lo que había dentro. Sasuke mira de reojo de nuevo con una sonrisa leve en sus labios mientras ella finalizaba su otro tazón; aunque creía estar llena del todo se había equivocado puesto que aún le cabía un poco más de comida.

Se escucha como unas gotas comienzan a caer anunciando la tormenta que se avecinaba, sonando al principio un poco fuerte y luego engrandeciéndose cada vez más y más. Naruto voltea a ver hacia atrás para notar como la lluvia iba aumentando, suspira de alegría puesto que de alguna manera el sonido de la lluvia le hacía relajarse.

—Hmph, genial... —dice el moreno mientras se pone de pie luego de que pagará los platos de ramen que habían consumido.

—Bueno, parece que habrá que mojarnos... —suspira y luego se levanta mientras se estira con algo de pereza.— Haaa...—suspira, aunque le gustará la lluvia no le agradaba del todo mojarse bajo ella, mas bien, sólo le hacía imaginarse cosas que probablemente nunca sucederían.— Pero podemos esperar que deje de llover... ¿O no, Sasuke? —lo mira de reojo, esperando que él respondiese.

Sasuke mira todo el lugar y observa un par de paraguas apilados en la esquina del establecimiento, cuando los mira sonríe de lado con satisfacción.

—Viejo... —dice frío y altivo, dirigiendo su vista al señor del ramen.— Esos paraguas, ¿Podemos usarlos?

—Oh, claro —responde éste.— Pero solamente uno. Verán... tengo que ir por mi hija y... —ríe un poco.— Sólo pueden utilizar uno.

—Hmph... —suelta un suspiro.— Claro, parece que no es problema.

—P-Pero... —las palabras que iba a decir no fueron dichas, simplemente porqué no salieron de su boc.

El pelinegro camina hacia donde están los paraguas tomando el que a simple vista le parecía suficientemente grande para los dos.

—Vamos —dice sin voltear atrás, saliendo del puesto y abriendo el paraguas mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojarlo.

Naruto asiente y sale también del puesto, posicionándose al lado de su compañero. Sus largas coletas se habían mojado un poco por la fuerte lluvia. El estar así de cerca de Sasuke le alegraba de cierta manera, puesto que nunca había estado así de cerca de él y al notar eso sonríe sin evitarlo. A Sasuke no se le hizo extraño estar cerca de Naruto pero esa leve e inusual sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su blanquecino rostro, una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía cariño y sobreprotección hacia... el rubio.

—Sasuke... —le jala levemente la manga de su camisa para que avansace, a lo que él correspondió y comenzó a caminar seguido por ella.

—Tendré que ir a dejarte a tu casa, después de todo, eres una chica por ahora. Je. —sonríe de lado por lo último, aunque esa sonrisa se veía cálida y sincera no fría y arrogante como lo era con los demás. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle desvió la mirada con un sonrojo, puesto que le agradaba ver esa sonrisa en él, ya que solo ella misa había tenido la oportunidad de verla en otra ocasión.

—No te burles, no es mi culpa ¡Es culpa de Kakashi-sensei'ttebayo! —dice con un poco de molestia.— Además, te puedes quedar en mi casa... ya que parece que lloverá más fuerte... —dice lo último bajito por la pena y vergüenza de haber dicho eso sin antes pensarlo.

—Aún así... —lo mira de reojo y se detiene.— Naruto.

Naruto estaba confundida al ver que se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa?

—Jum... —nota algo extraño y pone su mano en la mejilla de ella.

—S-Sasuke... —cierra los ojos con fuerza, dando una imagen adorable e ingenua por esa pequeña acción.

—Silencio —se acerca y lame su mejilla, quitando una pequeña ancha de Ramen que le había quedado en ese lugar.

—S-S... —ya no sabía que decir o pensar puesto que esa acción se le hizo demasiado extraña en su compañero. Causando un fuerte sonrojo y que cerrará los ojos con más fuerzas. — ¿Q-Qué ha-haces?

Sasuke se separa con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, caminando de nuevo hacia el apartamento de Naruto.

Ella se queda quieta en el lugar con la mirada baja para cuando Sasuke hubiese avanzado lo suficiente las gotas de la lluvia comenzasen a mojarla. Aprieta su puño con fuerza y se golpea la pierna con éste mismo como tratando de despertar de esa pequeña pesadilla donde él estaba en sexy-no-jutsu... pero en parte esa pesadilla le alegraba un poco por esa acción repentina que había tenido Sasuke con ella. Mantiene la mirada baja, pensando.

—Sasuke... Uchiha... —dice bajito causando que él anteriormente llamado se diera la vuelta para verla, notando que su 'compañera' se había detenido.— E-Es divertido... ¿no? —prosiguió él, mirando el suelo con sus manos echas puños.— Siempre el mismo Sasuke frío y arrogante, aunque... parece que se fue... Ese Sasuke ¿Dónde está? —dice sin subir la mirada al sentir que los ojos del Uchiha estaban fijos en ella.— Porque... es Sasuke que yo conozco, ese frío y antipático Teme... —se pone la mano en la mejilla que fue antes lamida por él.— No habría echo eso sin motivo... por eso —sube un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos mientras que los de ella estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas contendidas de la emoción y de la confusión.— Entonces, Teme, Dime ésa razón... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Sasuke abre un poco los ojos con cierta impresión por sus palabras, acercándose de nuevo y poniendo el paraguas sobre su cabeza al no querer que se mojase más.

—Te vas a enfermar si te sigues mojando.

—¡No me evadas el tema! —suelta un pequeño sollozo.— ¡Responde Uchiha!

Él sonríe de lado.

—Quieres que te diga una razón, ¿no? pero antes... —pone un dedo sobre la nariz del contrario.— Dime por qué te sonrojas, Dobe.

—P-P-Pues... p-porque... —baja la mirada nuevamente.— S-Sasuke... t-tu me... t-tu me... ¡Por nada! ¡Es por el jutsu'ttebayo!

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a deci antes? ¿Yo te...? —pone su mano sobre la barbilla de la chica haciendo que suba la mirada para verla a sus ojos celestes. Ella traga en seco.

—Tu me... me... ¡I-Incomodas'ttebayo! ¡Me haces ponerme nervioso sólo con tu presencia! Mooo... ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto y haces esto? —dijo todo sin pensar y al darse cuenta de eso retrocede un poco sin creer lo que había dicho.— L-Lo siento... n-no dije nada...

Sasuke se queda quieto como piedra mientras en su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez esas palabras ''¿por qué eres tan perfecto...?'' haciendo que sonriese más.

—Con que te parezco perfecto ¿Je? y te incomoda mi presencia... —la suelta y se da vuelta.— Entonces te dejaré sola, para ver si así te sientes mejor.

—¡N-No! —toma una parte de su camisa entre sus dedos y la jala un poco para que no se fuese, queriendo decir algo pero el miedo al rechazo le angustiaba a tal punto que las palabras se atoraban en su boca.— Sasuke, no te vayas... por favor.

—¿Por qué no debería? —responde frío sin darse la vuelta.

—Sasuke... —baja la mirada y cierra los ojos con fuerza, tragando es seco al ya sentirse preparado por lo que estaba a punto de decir.— No te vayas'ttebayo... porque me...

—Incomodas —interrumpió éste.— Tsk, ya lo sé.

—¡No es eso! Déjame terminar —traga en seco de nuevo— Me gustas... —dice con una voz casi apagada.

—¿Qué cosa? —voltea la cabeza por encima del hombro, viéndola de reojo.

—¡Que me gustas'ttebayo! —dice ahora gritando, con una lagrima a punto de salir de su ojo.— ¡Eso! —vueve a bajar la mirada, sintiéndose estúpido e idiota al decir eso, no era una mentira, pero le dolía el que fuera in-correspondido por el hecho de que en realidad ambos eran hombres. Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y por ese motivo lleva sus manos al lugar donde su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.— Sasuke... eso... ¡Yo te amo! ¡De verás!

El pelinegro abre los ojos con mucho asombro por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, se voltea completamente y lo mira, su asombro se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos. Ella se sentía a morir no sólo por decir esas cosas, sino porqué le seguía asustando el hecho de la reacción por parte de Sasuke, bajando más la mirada.

—Naruto... —él se acerca y toma la barbilla de ella haciendo que subiese la mirada nuevamente para verse ambos a los ojos. El corazón de ellos parecía haberse sincronizado. Solamente se escuchaban el ligero sonido de las gotas de lluvia que aún caían sobre ellos pero gracias al paraguas éstas no lograban rozarlos. Un ligero sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de la oji-azul, viendo los profundos ojos negros del ser que consideraba perfecto.— Pequeño idiota... —va bajando la cabeza sin soltar su barbilla, ella se queda quieta y mira como se va acercando y casi automáticamente cierra sus ojos con mucha fuerza sin saber que es lo que pensaba su compañero hacer. Sasuke termina por estar casi a su altura, tan cerca que sus alientos comenzaban a mezclarse bajo la lluvia, terminando por unirse sus labios en un beso.

Ella abre los ojos con asombro, esperaba recibir un brutal rechazo por parte del Uchiha, no esperaba tan tierna acción y a causa de eso corresponde algo torpe al principio.

La mano con que Sasuke sostenía el paraguas quedo libre cuando él, inconscientemente, soltó ese objeto. Las gotas comienzan a cubrirlos pero no hace que ellos se separen. La mano de Saskue toma la de Naruto con algo de delicadeza... casi entrelazando sus dedos.

Ella termina cerrando los ojos poco a poco, ya correspondiendo con delicadeza y confusión. Luego de un tiempo se separan poco a poco y ella suelta un suspiro.

—Y-Y eso... ¡¿Q-Qué fue?! —dice zafando su mano de la de él, ya con el cabello totalmente empapado.

Él no dice nada pero sí sonríe de lado complacido por lo que acababa de hacer. Se agacha y toma de nuevo el paraguas entre sus manos, dándose vuelta una vez más para caminar de nuevo hacia el apartamento del rubio.

—Avanza o te mojarás más —dice con algo de frialdad mientras camina.

—Tsk, ya voy'ttebayo —avanza rápidamente para volver a estar bajo el paraguas al lado de él. Con un sonrojo que posaba muy notoriamente sobre sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, confundiéndose un poco puesto que no sabía la razón de porqué Sasuke había echo eso.

Ella sube un poco la mirada y da un leve suspiro, ¡Le había dicho lo que sentía! Esa pequeña admiración que sentía por su compañero se había transformado en algo mas, por las innumerables veces que él le había ayudado e incluso salvado la vida... había logrado que esa pequeña amistad que sentía por él se transformara en cariño que luego se convirtió en amor. Entre sus labios estaba atrapado el nombre de ''Sasuke'', puesto que solo pensar que le había dicho lo que siente y haber obtenido una respuesta concreta le hacía entristecerse al punto de soltar otro suspiro, tratando de dejar de pensar en ello y darse cuenta que ya se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos del apartamento.

—... —suspira de nuevo mientras saca las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta.— Llegamos'ttebayo —dice sin muchas ganas ya que la tristeza del no saber que era lo que su compañero pensaba le hacía sacar su tono de voz de esa manera. Encaja la llave en la manivela, entrando seguido de Sasuke.

Naruto suspira nuevamente.

—Haaa... ¡Ya quiero ser yo mismo! ¡No soporto más éste jutsu! —la tristeza aún salía de su voz, al punto de llegarse a escapar una lagrima de sus ojos por la presión de que probablemente se quede así por mucho tiempo o incluso para siempre, sumando el hecho de que sus sentimientos estaban mezclados.— En serio... no quiero quedarme así... ¡No quiero'ttebayo! —lleva su puño a su ojo secando la lagrima amarga que salía del mismo.

Sasuke se muerde el labio y se acerca para rodearla en brazos, causando que ella abriera los ojos con impresión al de nuevo saber el por qué lo hacía.

—Sasuke, ¡De nuevo juegas conmigo! ¡Ya dime qué es lo que piensas'ttebayo!

—Cállate, dobe —responde frío mientras la abraza, acercando su oído al de la rubia.— Ya no te preocupes —susurrándole mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

Esa acción hizo que apareciese de nuevo un sonrojo en las mejillas de Naruto, asintiendo leve a lo que entre susurros escuchó. La oscurdad del apartamento envolvía a los ''compañeros'' de equipo, el corazón de ella latía con tanta fuerza que casi se salía de su pecho, la cercanía de Sasuke le parecía irreal y sentir su aliento tan cerca ya se le hacía como una pesadilla, o mas bien un sueño del que no quería despertar.

—Teme... en serio... ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó cerrando sus ojos, ya dejándose abrazar por el pelinegro.— L-Lo que dije fue una tontería... sólo olvídalo'ttebayo.

—Tsk, de nuevo dices estupideces...

—¿Estupideces? ¡¿Estupideces?! ¡Te digo lo que siento y tu dices que es una estupidez! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Eso no fue estupidez!

—Cállate y escucha.

—¡No! —dice al borde de las lagrimas al no saber que era lo que él sentía, con el temor de que jugará con él...— tu no me haz dado una respuesta y... ¡Teme idiota!

Él frunce el ceño y suelta un ''tsk'' de la boca al escuchar esas palabras, su orgullo y arrogancia no le dejaban sacar esas palabras que con ansias quería decirle a esa pequeña criatura que en sus brazos se encontraba, se maldecía un poco por ser algo débil ante ella. Suelta un suspiro.

—Dobe... ¿A caso crees que besaría a alguien que no amara? —dice él muy cerca del oído de ella, causando lo que quería lograr; de nuevo un sonrojo en las mejillas de Naruto.

Ella abre los ojos como platos por esa pregunta, fue como una indirecta demasiado directa. Su corazón comenzó a latir mas a prisa,

—No lo sé... tu eres raro... así que creo que sí lo harías'ttebayo... tú dime...

—Idiota ¿Qué no entiendes? —Ella traga en seco por esa respuesta.— Naruto... —voltea su rostro y muerde la oreja de ella haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Quiero dormir... estoy cansado... Sasuke... —dice muy bajito la rubia, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro mientras éste aún la mantenía entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro sonríe de lado y retrocede para recostarse sobre la cama que había en el pequeño apartamento, ella abre un poco los ojos solo para notar que estaba en su cama entre los brazos del Uchiha menor.

—¿En serio te vas a quedar, Teme?

Él no respondió, simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras pegaba mas a Naruto a si mismo.

—Hum, descansa... Sasuke... —dice aún sin creer lo que sentía, el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha la tenía entre sus brazos— Sasuke... —termina por cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Se mantienen unidos, Naruto inconscientemente lleva sus manos a los brazos de Sasuke, respirando con tranquilidad entre sueños mientras una sonrisa se va dibujando en su rostro, manteniéndose entre los brazos del pelinegro.

* * *

Para ella la noche pasó demasiado rápido, los ásperos rayos del sol anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día haciendo que la oji-azul abriese un poco los ojos a causa del reflejo que le entraba en los párpados.

—Muuuu... —despierta y trata de levantarse de la cama sin éxito alguno, mira hacia atrás y nota que estaba en los brazos del moreno.— Sasuke... —parpadea un poco, aún no creía que estaba entre los brazos de él, solo pensaba que era un bonito sueño. Pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con la blanca piel del Uchiha se dio cuenta que todo era real— ¡Sasuke! —forcejea contra él para tratar de zafarse sin éxito alguno de nuevo, suspira y comienza a agitarlo para que despertase.

Al principio él cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir que era movido mientras escuchaba que alguien decía su nombre a lo lejos. Su sueño se iba mezclando con la realidad y esa persona que repetía y repetía su nombre se iba manifestando dentro su sueño. Suspira. Comienza a abrir los ojos y su primera visión del mundo real fue una chica baja con dos coletas rubias que caían hasta sus pies.

—Naruto... —fue lo único que salió de su boca al verla, soltándola para llevar su mano a su oo y restregándolo gracias a los rayos del sol que habían cegado un poco sus negros ojos.

—¡Teme! Buenos días. —dice ella energética levantándose de la cama luego de que él la soltase.

Ella se da una leve ojeada a su propio cuerpo para darse cuenta que aún permanecía en ese jutsu. Había mantenido una ligera esperanza de que al día siguiente despertaría como él mismo, suspira al ver que se había equivocado.

—Haa... parece que todavía sigo trabado'ttebayo... maldito Kakashi-sensei. —suspira.

El Uchiha se sienta en la cama revolviendo su propio cabello mientras veía a la rubia de reojo. Ella nota como él la veía y al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior desvía la mirada con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas. Él nota esa pequeña reacción y sonríe de lado mientras se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a ella.

—¿Q-Qué quieres, Sasuke? —dice ella al sentir que el pelinegro se acercaba.

—Hum, nada, Dobe. —termina por estar enfrente de la oji-azul aún sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—No me mires así... eso sí me incomoda'ttebayo.

—Hmph, no te creo...

—¡Créelo'ttebayo! —tensa un poco su mano por la cercanía en la que ahora se encontraban ambos.

—No, no lo creeré —de nuevo toma la barbilla del contrario para que ambos se mirasen.— Con que te gusto, ¿Je?

El sonrojo de ella aumenta un poco mas y abre los ojos de par en par en sentido de impresión.

—¡Ya te lo había dicho antes'ttebayo! No me hagas repetirlo, Sasuke. —El miedo comenzaba a invadirla nuevamente; miedo a que jugara con ella y porque aún no le decía él sus sentimientos, ese temor que sentía al no saber si sus sentimientos eran o no correspondidos.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos ante esa respuesta, la verdad que eso no era lo que quería escuchar. Toma fuerte su barbilla se acerca con algo de brutalidad para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Naruto se impresiona mucho pero no cambia la expresión de su rostro. Corresponde algo torpe al inicio pero luego logra corresponderlo con dulzura. Él sonríe de lado entre el beso al sentir que lo había correspondido. El beso pudo haber sido un beso robado, la verdad, eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer Sasuke al principio, pero termino siendo un gesto que transmitía algo que ambos sentían entre ellos, a pesar de que sea algo prohibido.

Se escuchan unos pasos por afuera del apartamento pero eso no hizo que los dos amantes prohibidos se separaran. Los pasos se iban escuchando mas fuertes pero la ceguera y sordera darse de ambos no los dejaba darse cuenta de ello.

Sin notar cuando los pasos llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, abriendo la puerta de golpe dejando ver como entraba una persona.

—¡Naruto! Vengo por que Kakashi-sensei quería saber si... —ella se detiene en seco al ver eso; Sasuke de espaldas besando a Naruto con dulzura. La oji-azul es la primera que se da cuenta de la presencia de su amiga Sakura en el lugar haciendo que se separase de golpe de el beso que antes pensó que era intimo, su sonrojo leve aumentó solo al sentirse atrapado como un niño pequeño que lo descubren haciendo algo que no debería haber echo.

—S-Sakura-chan... —dice muy bajito al verla ahí mismo, en la puerta de su apartamento, sabiendo lo que había visto.

—Tsk... —solamente frunció el celo al ver quien había entrado y ser esa la razón por la cual su Naruto se hubiese separado.

Sakura baja la mirada por lo que acababa de ver en ese lugar soltando un pequeño sollozo.

—Naruto, parece que aun estás con ese justsu... Kakashi-sensei me dio que te dijera que puede que el jutsu pierda su efecto hoy... —solloza nuevamente.

—S-Sakura...chan... —dice la rubia acercándose un poco a ella, sintiendo un poco de culpa. Conocía los sentimientos que tenía su mejor amiga hacia Sasuke y ver esa reacción por parte de ella le hacía sentir una muy profunda culpa en lo mas profundo de su pecho.

Ella bajó la mirada mucho mas y en silencio pronuncia un ''baka'' para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Cuando él mira eso alza una ceja.

—¡E-Espera! —Naruto avanza detrás de ella pero antes de salir completamente mira de reojo al pelinegro y susurra—: Espera aquí... Teme... —para luego tragar en seco y correr detrás de Sakura.

La pelirosada estaba sentada en una banca por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, su mirada era baja y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos algo cristalinos, conteniendo lagrimas.

Naruto para de correr al distinguirla, poniéndose frente a ella.

—Sakura... chan... —no sabía que era lo que podía decir en esa situación, solo bajó también la mirada y aprieta su puño con fuerza.

—Naruto... —ella solloza una vez mas y luego la mira.— Dime... que tú fuiste quien obligó a Sasuke-kun a hacer eso... sólo para molestar por estar en ese jutsu... Naruto.

La oji-azul mantiene la mirada baja y niega con la cabeza tras escuchar eso.

—Seré sincero contigo, Sakura-chan... yo... yo... —su voz se entrecortó un poco al no saber como decir lo que tenía en su mente, formándose un nudo en su garganta.

—¡Naruto! ¡Dime de una vez!

—S-Sakura-chan... —solloza y respira profundo.— Lo siento... pero, Sasuke fue quien me besó'ttebayo —dice lo último muy bajito pero algo audible— Pero... yo... correspondí porque.. Sasuke me... —suelta un sollozo, sabía que lo que decía parecía una mentira y probablemente ella no le creería pero sentía que ya no podía callarlo mas.— Lo siento, Sakura-chan...

Sakura estaba anodada por eso, no sabía que decir o hacer ante lo que le había dicho Naruto, sollozando por lo bajo cuando un pensamiento le azoto la mente con antelación.

—Naruto... —ríe de manera sarcástica.— Solamente te estas engañando, eso no puede ser... ¡Ambos son hombres!

—S-Sakura-chan... —ese pensamiento le hizo bajar mas la mirada y apretar mas la mano, era cierto, la triste realidad los había creado de esa manera, pero eso que ella sentía era muy real y no podía ocultarlo.

—Y si te besó es por ese jutsu... —lo señala.— Seguramente, en cuanto vuelvas a ser tu mismo el te volverá a ignorar. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que va pasar! —decía para si misma, con una mano en su pecho, tratando de convencerse de que eso sería lo que sucedería con ellos, algo que no podría continuar entre ellos dos.

Una lagrima sale del rostro de Naruto mientras mantenía la mirada baja, no quería creer eso que Sakura había dicho. Comenzó a sacudirse para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, que comenzaba a torturarlo, ¿sería que ese beso que Sasuke le dio sólo fue una simple atracción que sintió por verlo estar en ese jutsu? y también le torturaba el hecho de que no le había dicho lo que sentía. Lleva su mano a sus labios, aun sintiendo esa sensación que creía errónea. El temor volvía y ya no podía contenerlo. Comenzó a retroceder de ese lugar, corriendo de nuevo a su apartamento, sin creer eso que le había dicho Sakura... no quería creerlo.

Corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta violentamente y poniendo su peso sobre la misma. Sasuke escuchó eso y se alteró un poco, volcando su vista hacia la puerta que había sido abierta recientemente, encontrando a la rubia allí con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Naruto? —se levanto de la mesa donde había estado aguardando su llegada.— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, la preocupación por verla así se reflejaba un poco por el tono de su voz.

—¡Teme! —lo mira y se lanza a sus brazos mientras sacaba mas lagrimas, al parecer se había acostumbrado un poco a ese jutsu y no le pareció mala idea saltar a sus brazos.

—... —corresponde el abrazo para que no cayese, alzando la ceja por ese gesto.— Tsk... Naruto, ¿Qué pasó?

—T-Tengo que preguntarte algo... Sasuke... —sin mirarlo, abrazándolo con algo mas de fuerza.— Pero, ¿responderás con la verdad'ttebayo?

El pelinegro asiente a su petición, aún extrañado por escucharla decir esas cosas. Naruto se separa al sentir que ha asentido, con la mirada baja, secando sus lagrimas.

—Teme... —comienza, con la voz algo entrecortada.— Ese beso que me diste... ¿Por qué lo hiciste'ttebayo? Al final no me dijiste nada de la otra vez...

—Naruto...

—¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora'ttebayo!

—Bueno... —se rasca la cabeza y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo.— Yo... sí... te quiero... —dice bajito.

Una sonrisa leve aparece en el rostro de Naruto, pero luego poco a poco se va desvaneciendo al recordar otra cosa que atormentaba sus pensamientos, aún permanecía en ese jutsu y no sabía si en realidad lo quería como era... y no por ese jutsu.

—Y... Solo me quieres... si estoy en con este jutsu... ¿no? —dice bajito, con su voz completamente entrecortada por las lagrimas que salían de sus parpados y llegaban hasta su cuello.— Porque... solo te atreviste a verme de esa manera cuando me viste en ese justu... de verdad que soy un completo idiota'ttebayo.

Sasuke abre los ojos con asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar salir de los labios de Naruto, era cierto que logró besarlo cuando estaba en ese jutsu pero la verdad era que se había dado cuenta lo que sentía gracias a eso, su orgullo era fuerte y de nuevo le impedía decir esas palabras que estaban atoradas en su boca desde aquella noche bajo la lluvia.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

—¡¿Entonces por qué me besaste?! ¡¿Por qué no me diste una respuesta?! —levanta la voz tras eso, volteando a verlo.— ¡Dímelo Uchiha!

El se acerca hacia donde estaba sollozando Naruto, poniendo su mano en su hombro y apretándolo con algo de fuerza.

—¡Ya no juegues conmigo! ¡Dímelo de una vez!

No hace caso a esas palabras, simplemente se agacha para pronunciar unas palabras en su oído, se iba a escuchar como un susurro pero en medio de esa habitación se iba a escuchar fuerte y claro. El lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos.

—Que sí te amo... idiota. —dice susurrándole directamente en su oído, su voz sonaba algo arrogante pero inmediatamente cambio a un gesto de ternura y dulzura, siendo una de las cosas que había dicho con mas sinceridad.

Ella se sonroja inmediatamente y sonríe leve, lanzándose a sus brazos nuevamente.

—Teme... —pronunció ante ello, aunque no había respondido su otra interrogante.— Pero, ¿sólo cuando estoy con este jutsu...?

El niega con la cabeza.

—Tal y como eres... —vuelve a susurrar y enseguida se mueve para plantarle un beso en sus labios.

Ella corresponde muy feliz a ello, enredando sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha. Recordó vagamente lo que Sakura le había dicho y era que el jutsu perdería su efecto en la noche, sonrió ante eso, la noche ya se aceraba.

Se separaron luego de casi 5 segundos, la mirada de ella reflejaba gozo al escuchar esas palabras que siempre quiso escuchar salir de los labios del Uchiha.

—¿En serio, Teme? —lo mira ilusionada, sin creer lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de él hace poco.—...—sin pedirle permiso se acerca y le da otro beso en los labios, siendo éste un poco tierno y dulzoso.

Él corresponde leve, haciendo que se recostase en la cama mientras no la soltaba del beso. Ella pone una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro y cierra sus ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar. (N/A: Podría poner lemon pero no quiero alargarla mucho mas, así que esto pasa)

* * *

La noche había pasado de nuevo rápida, no solo por el confort que habían sentido ambos mientras disfrutaban de cada roce que se habían brindado. El jutsu había perdido su efecto durante la noche pero eso no evito que pararan de compartir un lecho de muerte en que el día y la noche crearon un Eclipse. Tantos momentos de ''te amo'' se habían salido de las sombras de lo oculto, demostrando el gran aprecio que se sentían, a tal punto que por una noche de eclipse, su amor enfermizo les fue permitido.

Al final, Sasuke cayo al lado de Naruto, agotado.

—D-Descansa... Teme... —dijo muy bajo Naruto, sintiéndose dolido por detrás luego de la primera envestida que él le había brindado.

El pelinegro sonrío por última vez, cerrando sus ojos luego de plantar un último beso en los labios del rubio. Su rubio.

El amanecer llego lentamente, las cortinas estaban cerradas mientras ellos se mantenían abrazados; Naruto entre los brazos de Sasuke. De una manera u otra, él agradecía haberse trabado en ese jutsu, puesto que así había logrado acercarse mucho mas a su amado pelinegro, pues esa fue la mano que le dio cuerda para que dijera lo que sentía.

No cambio nada con respecto a como era el equipo 7, las veces que el día y la noche estaban cerca pero sin poder estar juntos, pero las noches en que el eclipse aparecía en el cielo... era permitido.

* * *

**Cathy: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO aquí :3 :3**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué es esto? O.O**

**Cathy: ^u^ bueno era un Yaoi/Shonen-ai, cualquier error me dicen y tal vez pueda continuarla :3 :3 :3**

**Goku: Adiós o/**

**Cathy: Byeeeeeee n.n/**


End file.
